Comprehensive Energy Scale
Discription Note: This page is based on that of the OBD Battledome's Page. It is named exactly like theirs, but is subject to change in the future in order to avoid potential problems with the community there. The credit should be given to them for the idea. Unlike the OBD, this is made for the purpose of explaining where each AP and Tier are referred to, as seen on the Attack Potency and Tiering System pages respectively. This is so that newcomers to this wiki will know where each level of Potency (Tier-wise), once again, is referred to. For this, we are going to be using VS Battle's Tiering and AP (Attack Potency) system's which is what FC/OC uses but we are also going to be using Real Life Events/Phenomena's much like how the OBD set for theirs. This page, much like the OBD, will also be using calc's that any user here has made thus far. All in all, the Real Life Events, Calc's, and/or otherwise put here will be used mainly for comparison purpose's, where they land at in terms of which end of the spectrum they are in for each AP & Tier, etc. Keep in mind that this will only be able to cover Tier's 10-C to all the way up to 3-B (3-A is undefined likely due to various factors), as anything from 2 to 1 and finally 0 do not resolve around destruction of energy, matter, or anything of the sort (see the Attack Potency and Tiering System pages linked above for more info about the 3-A issue and the tier 2, 1, and 0) As noted on the Attack Potency page, we have a thing regarding the use of the "+" symbol. As noted on VS Battles and here, the + is used to indicate that a character is on the high end of a tier. Example: Large Building level (or High 8-C by our tier system). Large Building is from 2 Tons to 11 Tons. If your character is capable of producing a force of say, 4 Tons, they should only be just Large Building due to still being on the lower end. If they produce a force of 8 Tons, however, they can be guranted to have the + on them. *A good way to obtaining it is by dividing in half the value of whatever tier your character is tiered at and see if they are on the low or high end of the tier. Large Building level has a power gap of 5.5, the value being the middle point between, once again, the low and high end of High 8-C. Simply put, if your character is under 5.5 Tons (ex. from above: 4 Tons), they don't get the +. If they are over 5.5 Tons (ex. from above: 8 Tons), they can recieve it. This applies to pretty much all of the the tiers as well. (Work in Progress, will try to make up another ways to explaining how to get the "+"). Scale (Work in Progress) '-Below Average Human' (10-C) Starting Point: ~0 Joules Pretty straightfoward. This Tier and AP is for those whose below the average human in strength and power and other such. '-Human (10-B)' Starting Point: 40 Joules Examples: Punch made from an average human (with no body movement): 43-63 Joules '-Athlete (10-A)' Starting Point: 100 Joules Examples: Punch made from an athlete (with no body movement): 141.75 Joules '-Peak-Human/Street level (9-C)' Starting Point: 200 Joules Examples: A well-made swing from a wooden baseball batt: ~300 Joules (Street level) KE of a 9mm Round: 570 Joules (Street) KE of a IMI Desert Eagle Round (Strongest Caliber): 2200 Joules (Street) Firepower of an AIAW Rifle firing a 7.62x51mm NATO round (type M80 FMJ): 3,304 Joules (Street level+) Firepower of a S&W 500 shooting an FTX Hornady round: 3,888 Joules (Street level+) ' 'Average firepower of a 12-Gauge Slug: 4700 Joules (Street level+) '-Wall level (9-B)' Starting Point: 5,000 Joules Example: Firepower of a .458 Winchester Magnum (strongest round): 7,336 Joules (Wall level) Maximum firepower of a .700 Nitro Express round: 12,100 Joules (Wall) Barret M82 .50 BMG round: 18,050 Joules (Wall) '-Room/Small Building level (9-A)' Starting Point: 0.005 Tons ''' This Tier and AP refers to any character or weapon capable of destroying an entire room lot or a small building (ex. a one-story sized building) [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/GAU-8_Avenger '''Firepower of a depleted 30mm uranium round fired from a GAU-8 Avenger: 400 Kilajoules] '-Building level (8-C)' Starting Point: 0.25 Tons This tier and AP refers to destroying a building or a structure much bigger than a small building or room. Something like destroying a 2-3 story building may suffice enough to become of this Tier and AP. Examples: Shadow powers up and Cape Mario's (casual) punch: 1.2 Tons (Shadow) (Building level); 1.79 Tons (low-ball; Cape Mario) (Building level+) (SMBZ) '-Large Building level (High 8-C)' Starting Point: 2 Tons This Tier and AP is referred to characters or weapons that are able to destroy a larger than average sized building, typically something like a Skyscraper. Examples: Mk-54 (Davy Crockett) Artillery Warhead: 10 Tons - 20 Tons (Large Building level+, Low-End; City Block, High End) Mk-54 (SADM) Device: 10 Tons - 1 Kilotons (Large Building level+, Low End; Multi City Block+, High End) '-City Block level (8-B)' Starting Point: 11 Tons City Block level. This tier and AP is referred to any character or weapon capable of destroying and demolishing an entire city block (which likely includes building and skyscrapers being destroyed as well). Examples: MOAB (Mother Of All Bombs): 11 Tons (City Block level) FOAB (Father Of All Bombs): 44 Tons (City Block) '-Multi-City Block level' Starting Point: 100 Tons Examples: W-54 (Warhead for AIM-26 Falcon): 250 Tons (Mutli City Block; can also be shorten to MCB) W72 (AGM-62 Walleye): 600 Tons (Multi City Block level+) Aiden moves blood of villagers at Supersonic speeds: 962.487 Tons (Beyond the Sins) (MCB level+) '-Small Town level' Starting Point: 1 Kiloton '-Town level (7-C)' Starting Point: 5.8 Kilotons Examples: Little Boy Bomb (the bomb that dropped on Hiroshima): 15 Kilotons (Town level) Fat Man bomb (same bomb that dropped on Nagasaki): 21 Kilotons (Town level) RDS-1 Bomb: 22 Kilotons (Town level) '-Large Town level (High 7-C)' Starting Point: 100 Kilotons Examples: Aiden shoots blood bullets at Massively Hypersonic+ speed: 299.8- 344.8 Kilotons (Beyond The Sins) (Large Town level) Ivy King Bomb: 500 Kilotons (Large Town level) '-Small City level (Low 7-B)' Starting Point: 1 Megaton Examples: Maximum yield of the B83 nuclear bomb: 1.2 Megatons (Small City level) Beam powered by Chaos Emerald vaporizes some mountains: 1.25 Megatons (SMBZ) (Small City level) '-City level (7-B)' Starting Point: 6.3 Megatons Examples: Aiden's Hellblaster: 7.7 Megatons (Beyond The Sins) (City level) Ivy Mike Bomb: 10.4 Megatons (City) Castle Bravo Bomb: 15 Megatons (City) The Impact of a Meteor Crater: 20 Megatons (City) Tsar Bomba: 50 Megatons (City) '-Large City/Mountain level (7-A)' Starting Point: 100 Megatons Examples: 1883 eruption of Krakatoa: 200 Megatons (Mountain level) 1815 eruption of Mount Tambora: 800 Megatons (Mountain level+) '-Large Mountain/Small Island level (High 7-A)' Starting Point: 1 Gigaton '-Island level (6-C)' Starting Point: 4.3 Gigatons Island level. This Tier and AP is refered to destroying an island, the very largest mountains, or any piece of land of comparable size. Examples: Energy to destroy Mount Everest: 4.3 Gigatons (Island level) Island Park Caldera eruption: 23 Gigatons (Island level) '-Large Island level (High 6-C)' Starting Point: 100 Gigatons Examples: Eruption of La Garita: 240 Gigatons (Large Island level) '-Small Country level (Low 6-B)' Starting Point: 1 Teraton '-Country level' (6-B) Starting Point: 7 Teratons Examples: Sophie stops and destroys a meteor: 12.84 Teratons (Dark Shadow) (Country level) ' '-Large Country level/Small Continent (High 6-B) Starting Point: 100 Teratons Examples: Chixulub Impact: 100 Teratons (Large Country level) Atomization of 55 Cancri E's Core: 128.535 Teratons (Celestial Hunters) (Large Country level) '-Continent level' (6-A) Starting Point: 1.33 Petatons This tier ir referred to destroying any continent (ex. North America or Asia) or any landscape of similar size. Examples: Energy to destroy North America: 1.33 Petatons (Continent level) Kathy vaporizes Indian Ocean: 153.1645 Petatons (Superhuman Species) (Continent level) Michael annihilate's all of Humanity with a gesture: 878.6 Petatons (Dark Shadow) (Continent level+) '-Large/Multi Continent level (High 6-A)' Starting Point: 1 Exaton '-Moon level (5-C)' Starting Point: 29.6 Exatons Moon level. As the name is implied, this tier and AP rank is referred to any character or weapon capable of destroying a celestial body/"natural sattelite" such as our Moon or any other astrological object of similar proportions. Examples: Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) of Earth's Moon: 29.6 Exatons (Moon level) Rotational Energy of the Earth: 61.9 Exatons (VS Battles) (Moon level) Thanos atomize's Russia: 72.3 Exatons (Dark Shadow) (Moon level) '-Small Planet level (Low 5-B)' Starting Point: 433 Exatons This tier and AP is for characters or weapons capable of destroying a small planet (i.e a planet smaller than Earth, for example) such as Mercury, Venus, or Mars. Examples: GBE of Mercury: 433 Exatons (Small Planet level) GBE of Mars: 1.444 Zettatons (Small Planet) Touko's (unintentional) Death Wave: 1.459 Zettatons (Forgotten Realms) (Small Planet) Mark annihilates Mount Everest: 1.967 Zettatons (Superhuman Species) (Small Planet) Killing all of Humanity and the Earth's Core: 23.9 Zettatons (Small Planet level+. Note: The value may be wrong and is subject to change later on...) '-Planet level (5-B)' Starting Point: 59.44 Zettatons This is your typical planet busting tier and AP rank here. This is referred to characters and weapons that can destroy a planet the size of ours (i.e Earth) or any planet of similar size. Examples: GBE of Earth: 59.44 Zettatons (Planet level) '-Large/Multi Planet level (5-A)' Starting Point: 2.7 Yottatons This tier and AP rank is refering to characters or weapons that are capable of destroying either: A) a large planet bigger than Earth such as Uranus, Jupiter, or Saturn. Or B) multiple planets (of various sizes, give or take) in one giant blast or attack (usually something in the form of an omnidirectional blast radius). Examples: GBE of Uranus: 2.7 Yottatons (Large Planet level) GBE of Jupiter: 482 Yottatons (Large Planet) '-Dwarf Star level (High 5-A)' Starting Point: 53.2 Ninatons One of the "Sub-Tiers" of the AP system (similar to those like the Low and High 6-C Tiers, for example). This Sub Tier among the Tier 5 scale refers to the destruction of Dwarf Stars, Substeller objects that have mass between the heaviest of gas giants (those like our own gas planets, Jupiter and Saturn) and that of the lightest stars. Examples: GBE of OTS-44: 53.2 Ninatons (Dwarf Star level) GBE of TrES2b: 557.678 Ninatons (Celestial Hunters) (Dwarf Star level) '-Small Star level (Low 4-C)' Starting Point: 2.998 Tenatons '-Star level (4-C)' Starting Point: 150 Tenatons The Star level Tier. This tier and AP is referred to the destruction of our Solar System's sun or any star of similar size. GBE of the Sun: 150 Tenatons (Star level) '-Large Star level (High 4-C)' Starting Point: 350 Tenatons Examples: Supernova: 1-2 Foe (Large Star level+) '-Solar System level (4-B)' Starting Point: 22.4 Foe The Solar System busting tier. As said, this tier and AP is referred to characters and/or weapons capable of destroying an entire solar sytem (ex. our own), usually via a powerful AOE blast or attack that's wide and powerful enough to cover and destroy all of the planets (i.e from Mercury to Neptune) as well as destroying the Sun itself. Examples: Energy to destroy our Solar System: 22.4 Foe (VS Battles) (Solar System level) Hypernova: 100 Foe (Solar System level) Wave expansion of the GRB 080916C: 8.8 KiloFoe (Solar System level) '-Multi Solar System level (4-A)' Starting Point: 22.5 TeraFoe Examples: Energy to destroy multiple Solar Systems: 22.5 TeraFoe (VS Battles) (Multi Solar System level) '-Galaxy level (3-C)' Starting Point: 12.68 ZettaFoe Examples: GBE of the Milky Way Galaxy: 12.68 ZettaFoe (VS Battles) (Galaxy level) '-Multi Galaxy level (3-B)' Starting Point: 8.168 YottaFoe Examples: Destruction between Major Galaxies: 8.168 YottaFoe (VS Battles) (Multi Galaxy level) Amaterasu sphere heats up to planck temperature: 1.36e+125 Joules (Forgotten Realms) (Multi Galaxy level+) 'References' Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) Foe (fifty-one ergs) Supernova Hypernova Category:Terms Category:Important Category:Content